


Night Visits

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Mutou Yuugi, Alternate Universe, BAMF Mutou Yuugi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Married Couple, Secrets, established Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Was that-?"Joey!?"Apparently his husband beat him to the punch, racing to the door and hurrying to open itSurely enough, standing on the other side was their dear freind and neighbor, soaked to the bone in autumn rain"H-Hey Yug... hey 'Tem.... think uh... think I could come in?"Day 11 of Y-G-October 2018





	Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Number 11 on my list http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving "Visitor"
> 
> I planned on this being alot creepier actually, _alot_ , but as I was writing it, it just felt more like something that should be creepy-cute to me, so there you have it

There was nothing in the world that brought about peace as much as this moment

Deep in the night, with rain pelting down on the roof, streaming down the windows, a slight chill in he autumn air and warmth spread between the two of them beneath the sheets, holding eachother, breathing eachother in, simply existing within eachother

They were nearly asleep

They were dozing contentedly in that lovely twilight sleep, nearly drifting off entirely... until--

_*DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG*_

Both pairs of eyes snapped open- one violet, one red- and the two of them quickly fell out of the blissfully sleepy cuddling they had been enjoying

There was silence, for a breif moment

"... Perhaps, if we do not answer, they will simply go awa-"

**_*DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG*_ **

"..... Evidentally not,"

Yugi sighed quietly, very slowly, forcing himself to sit up and roll out of bed

"Come on sweetheart, what if it's an emergency?"

"What if it isn't?" Atem argued with a pout, reluctantly sliding out of bed after his husband

"Sweetie, why would anyone be ringing our doorbell at 3:46 A.M. if it weren't an emergency?" he frowned, sliding his robe on and looking for his slippers

"... Insomniatic girl scouts?"

Yugi shook his head with amusement, leaning down and kissing his forehead

"Afraid not,"

Atem sighed loudly, shoulders sagged, but he followed his husband out of the room anyway, the dog leaping off of the bed and following after them wile the cat decided to remain her place and take the entire king bed for herself

"We'll be done with this- whatever this is- soon enough, ok? I promise," Yugi reasoned, taking Atem's hand and giving it a slight, reassuring squeeze as the two headed down the hall and then down the stairs, the doorbell still ringing out of control as they walked

"I know, I know," his partner sighed back quietly, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his free hand

But when they finally got to the door, something caught his attention, looking out through the rain-soaked windows, he could see a slight flash of blonde...

Was that-?

"Joey!?"

Apparently his husband beat him to the punch, racing to the door and hurrying to open it

Surely enough, standing on the other side was their dear freind and neighbor, soaked to the bone in autumn rain

"H-Hey Yug... hey 'Tem.... think uh... think I could come in?"

 

~+~

 

"Sorry 'bout wakin' you guys up by the way... I just... couldn't stay alone in that house anymore...."

"Don't worry about that," Yugi said quietly, setting a cup of hot chocolate in his freind's hands as Atem helped Joey to finish drying off his hair- well, as much as it could be dried with a mere towel that is

"You said you were alone, where is Seto?" Atem asked worriedly, sitting down beside his freind

"He went out on business for a few days.... been gone since yesterday, usually I'm fine when he leaves me alone but.... I dunno, somethin's just .... really unnervin' about it all of a sudden,"

"Can you pinpoint what it is?" Yugi asked, head tilting with concern

"Nah... just.... all of a sudden, since last night, I've felt real weird.... like I'm bein' _watched_ or somethin'... I've tried to get through it but I can't sleep, I feel paranoid, I feel... I feel _crazy_...."

"Well don't worry, you're welcome to stay here," Yugi promised with a gentle smile, reaching out to gently squeezing his freind's hand

"Thanks Yug..."

"Ofcourse, have you told Seto aobut all of this?"

"Yeah, he said he'd try to hurry home an' that we'd get that dog we've been talkin' 'bout as soon as he gets back, he's the one who said I should come here in the first place,"

"I would say that's a good idea," Atem agreed with a nod

"You'll be safe here Joey," Yugi promised, smiling gently at him and squeezing his hand again before rising to his feet

"Come on, I'll take you up to the guest room so you can rest," he offered

"And if you'd like, I could fetch some cookies for you, to go with your hot chocolate," Atem offered, standing up as well

"Thanks ... you guys are really the best, but ya' don't have to do all that for me,"

"Oh don't be that way, you're our freind, we'll do anything we can to help you," Yugi insisted with a bright smile

"Yes, exactly, you're our freind Joey, that matters more than anything," Atem agreed

Joey nodded slowly as they walked, staring down into his mug

He knew they were right, and he did feel better coming here, but... he still couldn't help feeling a little bit... _off_ for some reason

He just wish he knew why...

 

~+~

 

"I hope Joey will be comfortable in those clothes you lent him, he's almost twice your size, you know," Yugi commented as he shut the bedroom door behind him

"They're just pajamas so they aren't exactly fitted, I think he'll be fine, and if not, his clothes will be dry soon enough," Atem mused in reply, stretching a little as he rubbed his sore head

"That's true.... so do you think someone was really watching him?" Yugi asked softly, sliding off his slippers and discarding his robe

"No telling, I do find it odd that he's feeling so paranoid all of a sudden, that isn't like him, and he's never had a problem being on his own before... he's also only _recently_ married, Seto has alot of enemies and going after his new husband wile he's out of town is a good way to get back at him," Atem mused, copying his husband

"Agreed.... I guess we ought to investigate, just in case someone has it out for them,"

"Right," Atem nodded, stepping towards the closet

"I'll go, you stay with Joey,"

Yugi scoffed, a small smirk on his face as he gently caught Atem's arm, a toothy grin crossing his face, eyes sinking deep red and watching in satisfaction as Atem's flashed bright gold in response

"No offense sweetie, but how about _I_ go, and _you_ stay here with Joey?"

Atem pouted, nose wrinkling in annoyance

Freaking werewolf heigharchy....

He wanted to argue, but he knew that he couldn't, especially if Yugi was willing to play the Alpha card this quickly

... Well, so much for their peacefull rainy night....

"Seto had better confess about his vampirism soon, preferably before our first child is born, it would be awfully awkward to explain to a human why our four-week-old is _howling_ if we can't be honest about the big toothy secret," Atem sighed quietly, crashing back on the bed as Yugi grabbed his sweatpants and a t-shirt from the closet

"I'll make sure to tell him that when he gets back from his business trip," Yugi smirked back teasingly, leaning down to kiss his husband sweetly on the lips

"You're going to be ok wile I'm gone, aren't you?"

"Yes _Alpha_ , I'll be fine," Atem chuckled back, leaning up to give his partner a loving kiss on the nose, watching out of the corner of the eye as the dog jumped up on the bed next to him

"Mm, see to it that you are," he purred, reluctantly stepping away, only for Atem to reach out and catch his arm

"Oh and, Yugi? If there _is_ someone who has it out for Seto and his husband.... may I bite their throat out?"

Yugi considered that for a moment, humming quietly before giving a nod of approval

"Alright, but I get to eat the heart,"

"That's only fair,"


End file.
